Practice Makes Perfect
by xkawaiix
Summary: Does John have the time to actually use those things in his room? Sparky.
1. The Guitar

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Spoilers: Just a room with a bunch of stuff from Conversion.

Genre: Fluff and maybe Romance

Pairing: John/Liz

A/N: This has been stored on my computer for quite some time. I guess you could say that I was afraid of posting it because it's my first fluff fic. Hope you like! Hoping to put this as a series using the things from John's room.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Guitar

* * *

"First, you put your index finger here…" He said to her softly as he guided her fingers across the strings whilst behind her. "…then your middle finger here…"

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yup, and then you put your pinky here then strum the guitar…" He took her hand in his and gently strummed cords once. "… and that's your G."

She let out a small sigh and thought aloud, "How do I manage to run a city threatened by life sucking monsters and find the time to learn how to play this."

"Well, you are quiet the multi tasker Elizabeth." he joked. She smiled sweetly and unconsciously leaned onto John's chest, startling him for a moment but found this position quite comfortable. He let her rest against him, resisting the urge to run a hand through her brunette curls. A few seconds passed before either spoke or moved, both wishing to stay like this forever.

"How about we call it a day, huh?" he asked, daring to break the silence. When no answer came, he rubbed her shoulder lightly and called her name. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm…?" Came her tired response.

"Next lesson, next Friday?"

She began blushing slightly, realizing what she had done, and began lifting her head from his chest. "Yeah, that'd be good." She said, obviously a bit embarrassed.

He didn't acknowledge it and placed the guitar on the floor, letting Elizabeth off his bed. She stretched her muscles and headed for the door. "Night, John." She said sweetly and left.

"Night…" he said, a few seconds late. John found himself staring dumbfounded at the door for a while before looking away and rubbing his chest where her head had lain. Shaking his head, he smiled happily and decided to head to bed.

* * *

A/N: (For the record, I don't play the guitar.) So? Hate it or love it? Review please! 


	2. Dancing For Dummies

A/N: Wow, just a day and I updated.That's got to be a record for me. Well, I owe this fic to my cousin who just so happened to have turned 16 last week and the party is what bore this chappy. Her younger brother looked so nervous when he had to dance with her. : )

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter btw: )

* * *

Elizabeth Weir was working hard and long through the night, hoping to get enough done to free up some time on Friday again. She stared intently at her computer screen as she typed quickly and noisily then, coming to a sudden stop long enough for her to sip the last of her coffee. She frowned, wishing that she didn't need to travel all the way down to the mess hall for another cup, but knew what had to be done if she didn't want to wake up drooling on her keyboard. Not that she did but… 

She shook her head and started making her way there, running into a peculiar scene of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard dancing on their balcony with what looked like a "Dancing for Dummies" book in his hand. She stopped in her tracks an amused look crossing her features, the thought of caffeine slowly slipping away from her mind. She crossed her arms and leaned on the door's frame watching the Colonel mumble the instructions to himself while stepping to what seemed to be the waltz.

"It seems like I'm not the only multi tasker, don't you think?" She said smiling.

John was glued to the floor, not even daring to look back at Elizabeth, knowing full well that he was probably a shade bright red right about now. Well, he did eventually when she came over to make sure he didn't die of embarrassment. "Hey, are you okay?" She said laughing.

He began to relax just enough to explain himself. "My niece is having her sweet sixteen next week."

"Aah, I see. That explains a lot." She said, giving him a quick smirk. She leaned forward on the railing and watched the ocean lap up against the city. "I remember my sweet sixteen. My brother stood there like the idiot he always clamed to be, but I knew better. He'd been attending drama classes for the past few weeks practicing for the 'Sound of Music' instead of going to his wrestling classes, so there was no way he didn't know how to dance. It turned out I was right; he was very light on his feet." She told him, smiling at the memory.

"Er… you wouldn't happen to be as good as your brother would you?" he asked nervously.

"Aah, yes as a matter of fact…"

John placed the book down on the floor, stepping away from the railing and next to her.

"But we don't have any music."

"Elizabeth, I just spend the past half hour dancing with a book in my hand. Trust me; music won't really make that much of a difference." He said with a grin.

She smiled again shaking her head and stepped in front of him, taking one of his hands in hers and placed in on her hip while he slipped the other in her other hand. They began to dance slowly,a large gap between them.

As time passed and with a few spins here and there, the gap between them began to lessen gradually and soon they were pressed up against each other. Then John dipped her down slowly and expertly, finally ending the dance.

"You know, you're not as bad as you let on…" she said hands resting on his chest.

"But with a little bit more practice, I'm betting I'll get as good as you." He said smiling at her, hands still on her waist. Their faces were close together; so close that they could smell each other, John of aftershave and Elizabeth of vanilla, both with their lips parted ever so slightly...

"That'd be nice." She said softly, stepping back and out of his embrace. "You wouldn't mind joining me for a cup of coffee would you? I could use the company." She asked.

"I don't see why not." He said smiling as they walk off the balcony together.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that I should probably add that to the ends of chapters so it doesn't look like it's the "end, end." And no, I'm not planning on making them smooch any time soon... unless you review andtell me you want them to. ; ) 

Ideas are much appreciated. : )


	3. Beginner's Luck

**A/N:** Now that I have my week off away from classes (although it doesn't come unoccupied with homework) I found some time to write this chapter. **And thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginner's luck.

They clashed back and forth, both working up a sweat as each went for a hit only to be blocked by the other. John watched them intently, as if studying their moves, some of which he can't do himself. Suddenly one had the other locked in a head lock, thus ending their intense battle.

"That was… interesting." He said, trying to sound superior as Teyla released Elizabeth.

"Try to not be too intimidated, John." She said, giving him one of her mini smirks. He looked at her unconvinced as she walked over Teyla.

"Beginner's luck."

"Oh yes, I am positive that that is the case, Colonel." Teyla said amused by John's embarrassment that, despite the fact that she lost, Elizabeth so happens to be just a good of a fighter as he was; maybe even better.

"Hear that, Liz'beth? Teyla believes me." He told her, using his puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head and was just about to put away her fighting sticks when Teyla stopped her. "How about we settle this by a friendly duel?" she suggested.

_And one that would not include me becoming caught in between this… 'Lovers' quarrel. _She thought to herself, sighing inwardly.

"Oh, well… I don't know…"

"Come on John, it is going to be just a friendly duel after all." Elizabeth said, mischievously, moving towards him in her offence form. "Besides you aren't scared, right?" She teased him.

"No, but if you insist..." He said, picking up his own sticks. "Just don't expect me to…" And before he knew it, he was on the floor. Teyla stiffened a laugh, hearing the smack down on the mat as she motioned towards the door.

"Not going to watch?"

"No, I am afraid not. Ronon and I are going to head out into the mainland." She stated happily.

"Hm… well, wouldn't want to keep Ronon waiting. I'll let you know how this turns out." Elizabeth smiled at her friend and mentor, thanking her for the hour lesson as she walked out. She turned around and was surprised to see a wooden stick approaching her. But she responded quickly and smacked it out of the way, attempting to hit his leg. John did just the same, except managing to slap one of the sticks hard enough against her side. She cringed but still went after him, returning the favor by give him a good blow to his stomach.

They continued to give and receive blows from each other (along with the occasional close body contact situations) until Elizabeth yelped as she felt herself fall back onto the mat, John following her down, ending up on top of her, both breathless. "Still don't think it was beginner's luck?" he asked smiling.

"I have my doubts." She said, smiling back as he helped her up but instead they both fell backwards, tumbling down on top of each other again.

"You know, I could get used to this." He said sarcastically, both starting to laugh.

The laughter began to die down slowly until there was nothing but a soft chuckle coming from Elizabeth. Their faces were inches away from each other, neither not sure whether to take that move forward or back, afraid to break their current bond. "You know," she said, brushing her lips lightly against his, not wanting to miss another chance. "I think I could get used to this too."

And instead of her going down, his lips came up to meet hers, softly and lovingly; nothing too passionate and yet, not the least bit uncaring, definitely more than a friendly little kiss. Their lips locked for nothing more than a few seconds before breaking apart, slowly and almost unsurely, both longing for the warmth now missing upon their lips.

John licked his lips and she bit hers back as she rolled over next to him, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, just laying there.

"So it's a tie then." She stated, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I won." He said smirking, knowing that it'd catch her attention.

"Is that so? Well, who's the one that was pinned on the mat for more than 3 seconds?"

"Who was the one pinned down first?"

"Ahah, but not for 3 seconds, the rules clearly state that…"

"Liz'beth, you know no one likes a sore looser." He said turning to her.

"Yes, _John_ no one likes a sore looser." She said chuckling. They both finally got up, fingers entwined as they walked away with their little debate continuing though most of the afternoon.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this didn't seem too of the wall but I have a bit ofan explanation in another fic I'm writing on Johnny's little niece's party. Can't say a lot because I may give it away. wink 

Please review! And again, ideas are much appreciated!


End file.
